Merry Christmas! Or not
by Brightpath2
Summary: Robin and Batman get into a fight with the Joker on Christmas Eve and disappear. Jason Todd dresses in one of Dick's costumes and gets the Team to rescue them. And to think, Dick thought they would have no problems during Christmas . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I want to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas. This is probably only going to be a few chapters, but I really wanted to do a Young Justice Christmas story. It will be centered on Batman and Robin, with Alfred, but the Team will appear later on.**

**It is set in the five year gap, a year after the sixteen hours, before Jason becomes Robin, before Dick becomes Nightwing, and before the Team gets new members and loses old ones. In my mind, Robin and Batman would have an argument a few months after this fanfic, and thus Nightwing is born. But anyways . . . that is for a different fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Robin and Wally have been taunting me with the fact that I do not own Young Justice. I got Artemis. They stopped.**

Robin watched in annoyance as Batman continued to type something into the computer. It was Christmas Eve, and the last thing he wanted to be doing was fighting crime. He would have thought that his mentor would let him get regular hours of sleep during Christmas.

Apparently not.

"Batman, I'm pretty sure that villains are less villainous on Christmas." He said testily, watching to see if the Bat would respond. No movement. Robin sighed. "Can I at least go and take a break from being Robin tonight? It's Christmas Eve! No petty thief is going to be out and about, and it's rare that even a super villain would attack on Christmas."

"It doesn't matter. I received word from Commissioner Gordon that the Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum. Being the Joker, he will probably attack. He's done it before." Batman said suddenly.

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his domino mask. "Batman! Can't we just stay home for once! Have Alfred make Christmas dinner, have hot chocolate and cookies and watch old Christmas movies with Jason? Can we be a normal family ever?"

Batman stood suddenly. "Robin, it's time to start our nightly patrol. We'll come home a little early if nothing turns up, and spend tomorrow morning off. Come right now, or never be my apprentice again." Batman swept by him heading towards the Zeta beams.

Robin growled and followed him. Even coming home early and having the morning off was better than he had expected. He just wished that he could expect more. He and Jason had decorated both the Manor, _and_ the Batcave, without Batman's permission, and he hadn't gotten in trouble for it. But still there was no word from Batman on whether or not they could take Christmas off.

Right now, Robin seriously doubted it. Hopefully the night would be calm, nothing would go wrong, and he could call Wally and the team to meet at Mount Justice in the morning.

Bruce may be a little disappointed, but Dick needed some way to get back at him for making Robin work during Christmas Eve.

The Dynamic Duo ran across the rooftops of Gotham, all but invisible. Unless you were really, _really_ looking for them, you would never be able to find them.

Normally Robin loved being Robin. Fighting crime, making sure that Gotham was a lot safer than usual.

But during Christmas he wanted to be a normal person. He wanted to be Dick Grayson enjoying a normal Christmas day with Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd, and their Butler Alfred.

But would Batman ever consider that? No, of course not.

They had the same discussion every year about whether or not they could just stay home. The first year Dick had lived with Bruce they did. Because Dick hadn't really known Bruce was Batman yet.

He had suspected. Not known.

Ever since he had become Robin, it was harder and harder for Bruce to be Bruce, and they were more likely to bond over Robin's fighting skills against the Riddler than Richard Grayson being able to beat the best people in the world at math.

Bruce of course said he was proud, but when Dick was receiving the award, he was pretty sure that Bruce didn't even know what it was for.

And during Christmas time, Batman came out full force. They might take a break for Dick's birthday, but after that it was all out.

Robin stayed in an angry silence the entire time they patrolled. He was almost positive that their would be no problems. He had searched all the video feeds and everything on his wrist computer before, and nothing was going on.

So why couldn't Batman just give them both a couple of days off?

It wasn't as thought major villains ever attacked on Christmas, or minor ones. In fact, Christmas was one of the few days in the year where Gotham was a really nice place to be.

And Batman and Robin never seemed to actually get to enjoy it.

In fact, they never seemed to enjoy Gotham _ever_ because they were either too busy as Batman and Robin, or too busy and Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.

"Bruce, it's twelve and there's been no sign of any criminal activity." Robin said shortly.

He could practically feel his adopted Father's annoyance. "Never use our secret identities when we are in costume. Never." Batman hissed.

For a moment Robin felt a little guilty. He knew that it was important that neither of them had their identity revealed, but it was an accident.

"Sorry." He said quietly. And he meant it too.

Batman sighed. "It's fine. And you are right. There has been no problem. I guess we can head back for the night."

Robin could have jumped for joy. He was really and truly ready to sleep for a few hours and then wake up with his Bat insomnia at the same time as Bruce and eat Alfred's delicious food.

Robin headed back with a lot more energy than he had heading out.

Batman was next to him the entire time, and Robin wondered if sometime Bruce wanted to just have Christmas too.

He doubted it, but it was definitely possible.

At least this way he might be able to spend some times planning a prank on Wally with Jason. They wanted it to be something really crazy.

No ice on the floor. That was definitely out. And no tripwires or something simple like that. Besides, a different member of the Team might trip on them and ruin the entire effect.

No, Dick wanted some sort of trap that only Wally could possibly set off.

Robin was so preoccupied that he almost didn't notice the net that was falling towards him covered in Christmas decorations and tied with a bright red bow.

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter.**

***gasp* Oh my gosh, Robin is about to get captured!  
I like Reviews, but I will post tomorrow without them. **

**Still, the nice little button down there is really awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi? Ok, I was going to post yesterday, but it turns out, Christmas was busy day. Wow. Sorry! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, answers are below.**

**CatLover2906: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Continuing it is. :)**

**Kevin12347: Mission accomplished. :) Read now and be happy! I hope**

**Thalia Athene: Jason :)**

**DefyingMyGravity: Thank you for the awesome review/Christmas present! :)**

**Disclaimer: T_T the Team came and told me that technically they specifically are not called Young Justice. So I do not own them.**

Of course, since it was _almost_, that meant that he had seen it. Which meant he had time to get out of the way.

"Batman!" Robin said quickly, flipping out of the way and off of the roof, using his grappling gun to swing onto a fire escape and avoid falling to his death.

He could see Batman turn and take out two Batarangs, throwing them into the darkness.

Robin began to climb as quickly as possible to aid Batman in the fight. "Of course. Of course this would happen just as we're going home." He muttered. "Typical. So not feeling the Aster."

He jumped onto the roof and landed next to Batman. "Whose attacking?" He asked quietly.

Batman grunted. "The Joker. He's the only one who would wrap you up as a present."

Robin smirked. "Nah, Wally's tried. And we both _know_ that Timmy and the Jay bird have managed it."

Batman sighed. "Concentrate on the Battle Robin."

Robin pulled out one of his Batarangs. "Batman, I can't see him at all! Or hear him, or . . . scratch that, move!" He dove to the side, barely avoiding more nets coming from no where.

Batman avoided them as well, and almost as easily as Robin, regained his footing and the two of them disappeared into the shadows.

"Batman, we need to figure out where he is." Robin whispered. Batman nodded towards Gotham park.

"Head that way. If he's trying to catch us, he'll be forced to follow. It will be harder for him to hide there."

Robin nodded and disappeared with his cackle ringing through the air.

Batman just disappeared as well, having gotten used to Robin's disappearances almost as soon as they started.

They met up in the middle of Gotham park and began to wait for the Joker to arrive.

"Little bitty Batsy and little bitty Birdy are trying to ruin my fun!" The Joker sounded just as disappointed as he always did when Robin and Batman discovered him.

"Ha! Knew it." Robin whispered.

The Joker was right behind them about fifteen feet to the left.

Batman and Robin turned as one and both sent Batarangs whirling into the darkness. Joker chuckled from a completely different direction.

"Naughty, naughty! You must both get coal in your stockings! Up so late, poor Santa can never get into your house!"

Robin growled. "You're kidding, right? We've met Santa, and he told us we had his express permission to be out late on Christmas Eve. Unlike you!" He knew that the Joker would hate that.

He was right. The Joker's smile turned into a scowl. "Well little birdy, I'll make you seem so bad that the big red man will only want to ever give you coal!" Joker's scary laugh rang through the park.

Robin rolled his eyes. He was generally pretty good as Dick Grayson, and as Robin, if he was bad, there was generally a reason, like mind control or some other thing.

"Good luck Joker, I don't think that's going to be too easy." He said calmly, stepping to the side just in time to dodge another net. "And why all the nets? Couldn't think of anything more original?"

Robin yelped as suddenly something hit him from behind. For a moment he couldn't see anything.

He felt around him quickly, and almost rolled his eyes when he realized where he was.

Robin was inside a box. Unfortunately it wasn't a regular cardboard box he could break out of immediately, it was a giant metal container.

A giant metal container that probably looked like a Christmas present on the outside.

Robin sighed. There wasn't much he could do to get out of the box, because it was small enough that if he used one of his explosive Batarangs he would get hurt.

Just because Batman had taught him how to fight through pain didn't mean that he should purposefully hurt himself.

Robin pulled one of his special daggers out of his Utility belt. Batman had gotten them both several. The were made out of a special material that could cut through metal.

He began to saw at the box, hoping to get out and return to aiding Batman in the fight.

Suddenly he heard a faint explosion from outside the box, and the Joker began to laugh.

"Jingle bells! Batman smells! Robin laid an egg! Batmobile, lost a wheel, and the Joker got away!" Joker said in a singsong voice.

Robin groaned. That probably meant that Batman was also in a box, probably a box a lot more Bat proof than his own.

This was bad. Robin put his hand to his com link. "Jason, come in." He said in a tired voice. He knew that later Bats would probably kill him, but he was pretty sure that this situation was going nowhere.

"Dude? Where are you! You said you'd convince the guy to let you both take a break tonight!" Jason sounded angry.

"Jay bird, be quiet. Batman and I made a deal, nothing by twelve and we'd come back and take Christmas off." Robin interuppted.

"Ha! Then where are you?"

Robin sighed again. "The Joker attacked us on our way home. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but he's got us in metal boxes. We can't get out without hurting ourselves."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "I'm going to contact your team. At the very least Wally. I'm sure that he's seen it anyways. It's on the news." Jason said at last.

Robin sighed in relief. That would work. "Great, thanks Jay bird."

"Oh, and Dick?" Jason said quickly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm going to be wearing one of your spare suits, ok? I want a peice of the Joker for trying to ruin Christmas. And Tim's going to come."

Robin's eyes widened. "Wait! Jason stop it right now!"

There was only static on the other end. Robin cursed. This was not going to be good. Jason wouldn't respond now, he'd be too busy stealing one of his costumes.

"Batman's going to kill me." Robin groaned, laying back against one of the walls.

Batman had started training Jason only about a month before. Batman had said Jason would have a trial period of six or seven months before he would be allowed to fight crime. And Tim was only ten. Batman hadn't even started training him with any of the special family weapons.

Yeah, Batman was going to kill him.

**oh dear . . . well, at least Jason's getting the Team. That's good . . . right?**

**Well . . . maybe.**

**Review? Please? maybe kinda sorta? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello! As far as I know, I only got one review for the last chapter, so thank you to DefyingMyGravity!**

**If you did review, I'm so sorry, I didn't get it. T_T But if you did and I missed you, have a virtual cookie in apology (::)**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, which is from JASON's point of view. And a huge plus, enter the Team!**

**Apparently, my version of Jason is thirteen, taller than Dick, and proud of it, and little annoying. ^_^ And Tim doesn't speak very much, is ten, and adorable.**

**Well, I hope you like it! I worked hard on this chapter, and then realized that it had a whole page more than my normal chapters. lol.**

**Disclaimer: T_T Someone else owns Young Justice. Batman said so, and I'm too scared to argue.**

Just because Jason wasn't happy very often didn't mean he wasn't happy on Christmas. And just because he didn't want to admit he was a little excited because it was his second year living with Bruce and Dick. And now they had Tim.

But it looked like the Joker didn't want them to have a nice family Christmas.

Not that Jason particularly knew what that was. The year before, although he'd lived with them, It had really only been him and Alfred at the Manor. At least until one in the afternoon when Robin and Batman came back from battling the Joker.

Apparently it was an annual thing. The Joker would break out of Arkham Asylum and attack on Christmas just to make it so that Batman and Robin couldn't be home for Christmas.

"Hey, Timmy." Jason said nonchalantly as he leapt over the back of the couch and landed next to the younger boy.

Tim was watching the news. Cat Grant was standing in front of the camera looking tired and annoyed.

"The Joker, who was reported to have escaped Arkham Asylum last week has been seen in Gotham city park fighting Batman and Robin. The two heroes were caught by surprise, and are now both contained in what look like giant metal Christmas presents. The Joker is now using a crane from a nearby construction site to dangle Gotham cities heroes a few hundred feet from the ground." Cat said.

Tim's eyes were wide as the camera shot to a giant crane holding two metal Christmas packages.

"Tim, want to go and dress up as Richard? We're going to get his Team and rescue him and Bruce." Jason said calmly, slinging his arm around Tim's shoulder.

The younger boy turned and gave him a tiny version of the Batglare.

"I'm going to go and get dressed." He said simply, and he vanished.

Jason smiled. Vanishing was the first trick Batman taught them, no matter if they were going to be trained any further.

Jason was rather excited to be stealing Dick's costume. He had wanted to for quite a while, especially since he and his brother were almost the same size.

Dick hated that, seeing as he was fifteen and Jason was only thirteen.

In fact, Jason was taller than Dick. A fact that he loved. Of course, Richard could always outmaneuver him, but Jason had leverage.

Jason put his fingers to his com once he was dressed. "Hey, Wally. You seen the news?" He asked calmly.

"Jason? Yep. Asking my uncle if I can get the team and come over now." Wally said quickly.

"Good. And KF, you might want to warn them that there are going to be three Robins in Gotham tonight, and that the younger ones are technically not Robin." Jason told him. "Oh, and meet us at the observatory."

He closed the link, smirking. He was really enjoying leaving people hanging.

"You looked weird." Tim said suddenly, startling Jason. Tim was perched on the back of a chair eating a banana and wearing one of Dick's smaller costumes.

"Well, so do you. Lets go get some of the martial arts weapons from the Batcave." Jason said immediately, wishing he hadn't reacted.

Both of them were black belts in martial arts because Bruce wanted them both to be able to take care of themselves. They didn't have the training Richard did, but at some point, Jason thought he would be better.

They both took some Bo staffs, and some other useful looking things that neither of them knew how to use and put them in their utility belts.

Which they also didn't know how to use.

And then they both used the Zeta beams to take them to the phone booth in a Gotham alley.

Jason was surprised at how easy it was to get to the observatory without being spotted. When they got there, he could see the park in the distance, and the crane sticking into the night sky, swinging back and forth, making the metal presents bang into each other.

Tim stiffened, and Jason put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Hey, they're fine. Batman and Robin are invincible."

Tim glared at him. "You know they aren't. You've seen their bruises."

Jason sighed. He should have known that wasn't going to work. Tim was a smart kid.

"Dude. You two look weird." Wally's voice sounded disconcerted. Jason turned to see the speedster in his stealth costume.

"So do you KF." He responded easily. "Besides, you only think I look weird because the Golden boy is so short."

"Who is Golden boy? And who are they?" Jason turned to see a tall blonde haired girl standing next to him, holding a bow.

"Golden boy, you probably know him as Robin. Seen you before. You go to his school you know." Jason said casually.

The girl stiffened and her eyes narrowed. "Be quiet already. Just because some people know my identity doesn't mean you scream it to the world. And again, who are you?"

Jason sighed. "Batman has several little sidekicks. He only uses one, but he has spares. And here we are, to save him and the Golden boy."

Artemis, looked at him for a moment and narrowed her eyes.

He felt a twinge of worry that maybe she'd recognized them. She'd been to their house a couple of times with Barbara Gordon to talk to Dick, and both times she's spoken to him and Tim.

But then she turned. "Hey M'gann. Kaldur, Conner. You guys look exhausted."

The Martian girl looked as though she had been sleeping when KF called her. Superboy looked unruffled. And Kaldur looked composed, although admittedly a little tired.

"Hey Artemis. What's going on? And who are these little Robins?" Ms. Martian said as she levitated herself and Superboy down to the platform they were on.

"Robin and Batman are kind of in trouble, and I have no idea who these guys are. But apparently they are going to help us." Artemis answered, walking over to her friend.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just call us the Bats, or the Birds or something. Rob would kill me if I used his name as well."

Aqualad walked closer and looked at him. "I see. You borrowed his costume. Have you made contact?" The Atlantean said calmly.

Jason looked at the older boy with a certain amount of interest. Robin said that Aqualad was only the leader for a while, because Robin wasn't quite ready.

"Yep, contacted Rob before I managed KF. Or rather, he contacted me to say they kinda needed help. At that point he wasn't injured. Don't know about Batman though. And now . . ." Jason turned towards the crane, which was still swinging, and winced slightly at the sound of the containers crashing into each other.

Tim hadn't even acknowledged the Team when they arrived. He was too busy using his com link. He was whispering so that they didn't notice.

But Jason did. Tim was silent for a moment, and then his face paled.

"J-" Tim started but then faltered. "Robin and Batman are in trouble! They're getting hurt, we need to help them!"

Jason's eyes hardened.

It was time to go and rescue his Dad and his brother. And laugh afterwards.

**I hope you liked! If you did, (and if you didn't and have suggestions) review!**

**Even if you liked it and have suggestions please review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hi guys! Sorry it took longer. I'd challenged the readers of my other fanfic if they got to 300 reviews I give them extra chapters. And they did it, so I went into hyper speed typing those chapters.**

**But here I am! XD**

**Go Robin! This is gonna be awesome.**

**Thank you wonderful reviewers DefyingMyGravity, colerfulldarkness666, and waveslover! :)**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice I do not own . . . Yoda I am . . . not T_T But I love the little green guy! XD**

Robin hated the box. He hated the crane. He hated the Joker. And he hated the fact that his little saw wasn't going fast enough.

There was a small hole in the side of his box, but now that his box was colliding with Batman's, it was getting hard to make any headway while avoiding cutting himself.

Which was something Robin really did want to avoid.

He knew it wouldn't take that long for Jason and Tim to wake up the Team and get them all to Gotham, but he really wanted to avoid the possibility that anyone got hurt.

Joker was not the average villain. The others on his Team weren't used to fighting someone like him, and Tim and Jason weren't used to fighting super villains at all.

And so therefore this was not a good situation.

Robin managed to get the hole wider. Only a little more and he'd be able to get through. All he'd need to do was judge it right so as not to get crushed by the other swinging box.

"Robin?" Batman's sidekick paused as Tim's voice filled his com.

"Timmy? What are you doing? Where are you and Jason? Is the Team with you yet?" Robin asked immediately.

"Are you ok?" Tim's voice was small, and Robin winced and the fear in it.

"Yeah . . . a little banged up, but hey, no big. Totally whelmed. I'm almost out of the box. I have my special knife. I'll meet you out there, ok Tim? Tell Jason."

Robin suddenly felt a jerk as his box stopped moving, and he was thrown off his feet, landing hard on his back.

And then his box started moving faster and with more fury than ever before.

Robin was pretty sure he cried out as he was thrown through the hole he'd made. To his surprise it was already big enough for him to fit through.

The only problem was now he was falling from about two hundred feet in the air.

Of course, he was Robin. He had his grappling gun. It was no problem.

He shot out a cord at the next crane over, and swung quickly and safely into the trees of the nearby park.

"Ha. Well if the Joker's plan was to intensify the speed to make it harder for me to escape, well then that backfired." Robin muttered to himself.

He quickly melted into the shadows and began to search his computer for the tracking devices he had on the Team and his brothers.

From the looks of it, they were on the other side of the park, in a group. They weren't moving, so they were probably planning on how to liberate him and Batman.

"Hey, Wally." Robin said quietly, pressing his com. "How you doing?"

The response was slightly explosive. "Rob! Dude! What just happened! One of the little guys who are dressed like you, Iknowhotheyareyeahbut comeonwhatamIsupposedtosay? Said you were hurt and in trouble! Don't do that!"

"Woah, Wally. The Joker tried to speed up the containers, but it backfired. I'm out, and heading towards your coordinates. I'll be there in a minute, do not move. And hey, for a joke, don't tell the others."

"Fine. Just get over here so I can kill you. And Superboy knows, but he won't tell, so no problem."

Robin snickered. Jason's face was going to be priceless.

He was pretty sure KF had been running in circles around the Team to insure no one could really hear the conversation except Superboy.

Robin could see the Team and his brothers whispering.

Artemis was standing next to Wally looking annoyed, M'gann and Superboy were standing next to each other looking amused. Kaldur was shaking his head in confusion while Tim and Jason tried to explain their completely complex plan.

"Basically we go and get Batman. That's what their trying to say. Guess Zatanna and Rocket couldn't make it." Robin said calmly, leaning against a tree near Artemis and flicking his computer on again.

Artemis gasped and stumbled backwards into Wally. Tim leapt forward and flung his arms around Robin. M'gann levitated herself a few feet in the air, Wally laughed, and Kaldur smiled.

Robin winced a little as Tim hit his bruised side, but ruffled the younger boy's hair and pretended nothing was wrong.

"Hey little Rob 2. Good to see you looking all ready for a fight with the Joker." He said calmly. Tim's eyes narrowed and he lightly punched Robin's shoulder.

"You scared me." He said calmly. Robin sighed.

"Sorry. Totally feeling the aster. Come on little Rob 1, join in." He added, holding out his other arm.

Jason hesitated for a minute, but gave in and gave Robin a hug.

And then he punched him a little harder than Tim had. "You deserve it Golden boy." He muttered angrily.

Robin smirked. "Get traught. Come on guys, lets go save Batman so that I can hold this over his head forever."

Wally laughed and zoomed past just in time to hit Robin with a high five. "Dude! That was epic!" He said cheerfully.

Artemis slapped him. "You knew! Of course you did, you know his secret identity." She added immediately.

She still looked furious though.

"Let us go and save the Batman. I will be proud to tell my King of this. And we will probably both enjoy it immensely." Kaldur said calmly, standing by Robin and putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

Robin smiled. This was going to be perfectly whelming.

**I hope you liked it! Robin got out. Sorry Joker. :)**

**Please review so that I may be happy forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! ^_^ I have writers block. **

**Yeah . . . thats bad. I'm currently in the process of writing three fanfictions and finishing up my book for NaNoWriMo. And so here I am with one of my weaker chapters. I pulled it out of the deep and dark reaches of my head.**

**No action. Mostly.**

**I also have a request. I do not curse. Not only that, but I do not LIKE cursing near me. When you review *which many of you amazing people do* Please do not curse. Even if it blocks it out, it makes me feel kinda bad.**

**Guest reviews! Because I have one.**

**Unknown: Thank you! I am glad you think so!**

**Other reviewers were DefyingMyGravity and 5-STAR**

As far as Jason could see, Dick wasn't badly hurt, although he seemed a little less energetic than normal.

His plan wasn't really a plan. Jason was glad that Dick knew how to tell his teammates things, because they were impossible. He'd tried multiple Batfamily ways of telling them to just attack, and all had failed.

Whereas Dick walked up and poof, suddenly they were spread out with a mindlink up heading towards Batman.

Which was of course precisely was Jason had wanted.

He and Tim were with Wally, while Dick was on the other side of the park with Artemis and Kaldur. Conner and M'gann were up above in what Dick called the Bio ship.

Jason was kind of annoyed. Tim kept almost calling him by his normal name, which would have been bad, because He was sure to be blamed if Artemis or anyone else in the Team figured out who Batman and Robin were.

And that was why they were teamed up with Wally.

He already knew their secret identities. So no problem.

"So, are we almost to the right position?" Jason asked Tim. He'd wanted to be in charge of Dick's spare computer glove, but it was true that Tim was a lot better at that sort of thing than he was.

His little brother looked at the blinking dots of Robin, Kaldur and Artemis. "Yes. Stop now." He instructed quietly.

The group stopped and Wally took the opportunity to take a snack out of his little snack cupboard.

Jason and Tim watched as the speedster downed a candy bar.

"Little Rob 1, status report." Robin's voice cut through Jason's thoughts. The boy rolled his eyes. He really didn't like being called 'little Rob.' He was taller than Robin! And also, he wasn't Robin!

Jason suspected that Dick was enjoying it. He hated the fact that Jason was taller than him, so the chance to call him little was probably a once in a lifetime chance to tease him over and over.

"We're in position. Give us the word when your ready." Jason said sullenly. "Or else, I could just attack." He added.

Robin sighed. "Don't do anything stupid. You know the signal. Also, have Little Rob 2 contact Commissioner Gordon. No talking, just use a signal. He'll think it's from me, especially seeing as it's my computer. Ok?"

Jason growled. He wasn't very happy with the plan.

He didn't have a big part in taking the Joker down. No that was going to be Robin's job. Or at least, mostly Robin's job. Kaldur and Artemis were his backup.

M'gann and Conner were making sure that the Joker couldn't take anyone by surprise. Wally, Tim and Jason were in charge of getting Batman out of his cage.

Jason had to admit that he liked the idea of getting Batman out. He hadn't gotten himself adopted by the billionaire vigilante just for him to get pulverized on Christmas.

"Go!" Robin's voice sounded in his ear, and the three boys took off.

Wally was carrying Tim, and Jason was pretty much keeping up. They just needed to stop the crane, get Batman down without killing him, and then problem solved!

Because Jason just knew it would be that easy.

Not.

Of course the plan backfired almost immediately. It started with the Joker catching M'gann and Conner.

Jason actually wasn't sure how that happened. One moment the two aliens were invisible, then the next M'gann was screaming, and Conner was trying to pulverize the Joker.

"Stop! M'gann, Conner!" Robin's voice sounded panicked, as everyone stopped to watch in horror as the Joker took the two aliens down more than easily.

Jason had to admit that at the very least Superboy was a competent fighter. And yet the Joker took him down laughing maniacally. He took him down quicker than Jason had ever seen.

Of course, that was because he had laughing gas. And apparently this version worked on Kryptonians and Martians.

M'gann succumbed to it first. The green girl began to giggle in spite of the tears Jason could see streaming down her cheeks.

And then Conner began laughing. Tim and Jason exchanged glances. They were kind of used to watching it on the news, but up close was a whole other thing. He was glad it wasn't Robin and Batman.

Wally looked disturbed. "Come on Flash Kid, we have to go." Jason said hastily, grabbing the kid's arm and pulling him forward.

He didn't want Robin to pull them out. He wanted to kick the Joker's but. Badly.

Wally glared at Jason, but almost immediately looked back up at Conner and M'gann. "Are you guys even _able_ to watch the news when Rob and Batman are in battles?" He asked quietly.

Jason hesitated. Truth was, Tim, Jason, _and_ Alfred, always watched the news.

They wanted to be the first to know if Batman and Robin were out of commission. They didn't want to hear it from Commissioner Gordon, who of course knew how to contact Agent A.

They wanted to know.

Jason sighed. "Sometimes." He said quietly. Tim looked away and pulled out some ear plugs, sticking them in.

Jason frowned and pulled them out. "Timmy, no. You need to be able to hear if Golden boy gives us any orders." He snapped.

Tim's eyes widened, and the younger boy nodded.

Jason ran his hand through his hair. He felt a little bad for yelling, but he would prefer to keep his younger brother intact.

"Little Robins, Kid Flash, be ready to leave at any moment." Robin's voice came back onto the com. He sounded slightly shaky.

"We're ready." Jason growled.

He just hoped he was right.

**Yeah I hope he's right too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all of the awesome people who read this fanfic. Been a little while. Just so you all know, I will now be updating on Saturdays, once in a while popping up with a random surprise chapter. This is my usual schedule, and since school, and seminary, and a bunch of other crazy stuff has started for me, I need to return to my schedule. So sorry guys . . . **

**Thank you to DefyingMyGravity and Alex Skywalker for reviewing! You two are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Zatanna, Rocket and I were having a party with Icon and we didn't here Wally calling them for backup. But I don't own Young Justice. Sorry guys.**

Robin burst into action once he heard his Brother's affirmative.

"Kaldur, now." He whispered. He watched as Aqualad raised his water beaters and his tattoos began to glow.

Immediately the the fire hydrant that was right below the Joker exploded.

Robin kind of wanted to laugh, but he was too busy using his grappling gun to swing towards the crane.

His job was to get the Joker out of the way until Batman was free.

The only problem with that was the fact that the Joker was crazy. And he really liked to . . . "play" with Robin. Or torture him, whichever you prefer.

But Robin was the only one who was even close to Batman's level. Especially with Superboy and Ms. Martian out of the picture.

Robin swung through the water and kicked the Joker right in the chest.

This was one of the times he was very glad that Batman was his mentor.

The Joker flew backwards several feet, falling from his perch on the cranes. Of course, since he fought Batman on a regular basis, he had a way to stop himself from falling.

Robin sighed as he enemy disappeared. He was not happy he had to fight the Joker.

Not happy at all.

"Boy blunder! I caught you already! Naughty little bird escaping your cage." Joker taunted, jumping out of nowhere and giving Robin a wicked punch to the face.

Robin lost his grip on his grappling gun and began to fall.

Of course, he wasn't the Boy wonder for nothing. Robin managed to catch hold of the crane and stop himself from falling.

"I am so going to have a bruise." He muttered under his breath, feeling his cheek bone. It was already swelling. Alfred was going to go crazy when they got home.

Robin began to jump from the crane he was on to the next, seeing as they were close enough that even if he wasn't an acrobat.

Halfway there he heard the Joker's cruel laugh ring through the air.

"So bird boy! Where are you? I want to put you back into the cage!" He cackled. Robin turned. The Joker wasn't looking towards Batman's cage at all. In fact, he was heading right towards Robin.

But They were getting Batman out. He could see Jason, Tim, and Wally working at the metal cage.

"You know Joker, I really don't think cages are that great. A bird needs to fly free." Robin said quickly, using his spare grappling gun to swing around to the next crane as he spoke.

"Well Boy blunder, your going to have to get your wings clipped." The Joker came out of nowhere, holding a knife.

Robin cursed and leapt backwards off of the crane to avoid the knife.

He didn't like sharp objects or guns. Especially not when held by one of Gotham's major villains.

And definitely not in the hands of the Joker. Especially when trying to get his mentor out of a metal cage a hundred feet above the ground.

Robin caught hold of the crane again before falling for too long. This was getting annoying.

"Little bird, little bird! I want to carve you, at least a little bit. Come on, Batsy doesn't ever let me finish our fun!" The Joker complained, climbing lower looking for Robin.

"Ha! Well, there are reasons for that you know. And besides, this is so easy for us. I bet Batman is going to be very mad when he gets out of that box." Robin said confidently.

The Joker frowned. "Don't ruin our fun before the Bat! You'll make me mad." He laughed again. "And you know how I get when I'm mad.

Robin rolled his eyes. This was no longer only _getting_ annoying. It _was_ annoying.

"Joker, get away from him and fight me." Robin heaved a sighed of relief at the sight of his mentor jumping out of the metal box and heading towards the enemy. That was a fair fight.

And a fight that Robin was very glad _he_ didn't have to fight.

Robin shot his spare grappling hook upwards. Now he had to go administer the cure to the laughing gas that Conner and M'gann had breathed.

The two aliens had thankfully landed on the Bio-ship when they fell. Which had been hovering only a few feet beneath them.

M'gann was still giggling weakly, while Conner was struggling to laugh.

Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out the syringe and the antidote. He wanted to pull out earplugs to, but this had to be quick.

"Hey, Ms. Martian, calm down. Superboy, relax." He said softly. He remembered Bruce telling him it was best to speak quietly when talking to those under the laughing gas effects.

He injected Superboy, and then Ms. Martian. After only a few seconds M'gann's giggling disappeared to be replaced by sobs and gasps as she struggled to breath deeper breaths.

Superboy sat straight up, anger etched all over his face. "What was that?" He hissed, moving over to M'gann.

"Joker's laughing gas." Robin said tiredly, sitting down on the Bio-ship as Jason, Tim, and the rest of the team joined them. Kaldur and Artemis both seemed fascinated with the battle going on down below.

"The Batman is quite amazing." Aqualad said, kneeling next to M'gann and Conner. "Are you both alright?"

M'gann nodded, managing to stop her tears. "Fine Aqualad."

Artemis continued watching Batman's every move. Robin was pretty sure that if he patrolled near her area of Gotham he would see her practicing some of Batman's moves.

Tim just walked over to Robin and sat on him. "Hey little me two. Are you ok?" Robin asked him softly.

Tim looked up at him, and Robin could imagine his big eyes, wide and tired. "Tired. I want Agent A." He said quietly. "And Batman not to be mad at us."

Robin laughed. There was little chance of that.

"Well little Rob. We're going to go home and see Agent A. soon." He said quietly. "Just as soon as Batman gets the Joker to Arkham."

Robin really hoped that that was very soon.

**well, I hope you like it! Only a few more chapters . . . . and then it will be concluded. But I will return to the world of Young Justice someday as soon as I possibly have enough free time on my hands, don't worry.**

**REVIEW! XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**:( I got not reviews for chapter six. I love you all anyways, so here is the next chapter. I wrote through my terrible writers block that was afflicting only my fanfictions and not my books. So I hope its a good chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Own Young Justice? Me? O_O Nope. I watched Cornered, and it was like nothing I even imagined. So nope. It was good though . . . . ;)**

Jason was relieved that they had managed to get Batman out. It was of course, all due to the fact that Batman had some sort of gadgety thing that only he and Tim knew the name for, as it was in some weird foreign language.

And Richard had managed not to get himself killed by the Joker, which was a miracle.

They were all sitting on the Bio-ship, exhausted and ready to go back and celebrate Christmas.

Batman had finished tying up the Joker and Arkham had picked him up. When the reporters tried to speak to Batman, Jason wanted to laugh at the looks on their faces when he pretty much disappeared in front of them.

"Team, get into the Bio-ship. We're going to the mountain. I've contacted your mentors and family. They will meet us there." Batman's voice came over the com.

Robin sighed. "Drat. I was looking forward to Agent A's cookies."

Jason agreed. Alfred had the best cookies on the planet, and probably on all the other planets as well.

The inside of the Bio-ship was relatively comfortable, if a little small.

Dick was good at finding a place for Jason and Tim, and he made sure they had some water and a snack. Of course, they both fell to sleep about half way to the mountain.

When Jason woke up, Robin was standing above them taking pictures.

If that wasn't bad enough, Batman was smiling. That was bad.

"Burn them." Jason growled, standing so as to get the advantage of his height. He did not want the blackmail material to survive.

But Robin looked serious. "Nope. This was our first family Christmas. They're staying. Maybe one day you'll want one." He sounded as though he knew what he was talking about.

But Jason still didn't want the blackmail material.

"If you keep them, you have to swear that you will never use them to blackmail me into doing anything." Jason growled. "Or I will kill you, resurrect you, and kill you again."

Robin laughed. "Promise. But it may not last long."

"We're at the mountain. The rest of the Team are already inside." Batman growled. "I pulled Robin out because I wanted to speak to the three of you."

Jason saw Robin flinch slightly.

Suddenly he realized something. Robin was expecting to take all the blame. He probably wouldn't even let Jason try.

"Come on Timmy." Jason whispered, pulling his little brother to his feet. The ten year old boy was still pretty much half asleep.

Batman didn't even reprimand them for the use of the codename.

"I don't know what you were thinking, allowing two mostly untrained boys come into the battle Robin." Batman started. His glare was becoming intense. "But despite that, you all did well."

All three boys stared at him in shock.

"We did good?" Robin asked. "Jeez, and I thought you'd be mad."

"Make no mistake Robin, I am unhappy with all of your behavior. But you preformed well, and despite Robin's injuries, they weren't many, and none are serious. All in all, the mission was a success. The Joker is back in Arkham. Now I told the mentors and family members of the Team to meet here, including Alfred. We're going to have Christmas at the mountain today." Batman said sharply.

His three adopted kids stared at him in shock.

Robin was the first one to speak. "But what about Artemis? She knows what Alfred sounds like and looks like. She'll find out who we are."

Batman hesitated for a moment. "I gave Alfred a gadget that will disguise his voice. He also has a costume that I made for him when told me that sometimes he would have to come to save me."

Jason and Tim stared at Batman like he'd suddenly become a sweet and gentle person. But Robin nodded.

"I've seen it. Good." He sounded relieved.

"I thought you wanted to inform your fellow Team members of your identity." Batman said.

"I do! But when I do it, I don't want them finding out because of a mission. I want your permission, and I want to be able to just tell them." Dick stopped and ran a hand through his hair.

Batman sighed. "Come on, before Wally comes and asks why I'm keeping you all from the party."

Jason groaned. He wan't very excited to be meeting the mentors and families of the Team. He's met them all before as their secret identities.

That was the problem with having Bruce Wayne for his adopted Father.

Nothing was very exciting anymore. Even fighting the Joker hadn't been as cool as he thought it should have been.

But at least they were celebrating Christmas together.

That was definitely a relief.

Batman lifted Tim, who was dozing off even as he was walking, and put the ten year old on his shoulder.

It was the way he carried Tim, Dick, and Jason when he was playing with them.

When they were asleep, he generally carried them bridle style. Jason always wondered how Batman could act so gentle with them when he was so cold and emotionless otherwise.

He also wished he could act emotionless.

He'd seen Dick do it occasionally. Timmy hadn't mastered it, but he was ok.

But Jason was just always angry. He couldn't even make himself stay calm, which was one of the first lessons Batman had taught him.

But Dick, despite how happy he was generally, could wipe any sign of emotion from his eyes, his voice, his face. He could act like Batman when he needed to.

It happened very rarely. But it did happen.

Jason walked into the main room of the mountain, where the Team was talking with their mentors, telling them about the mission.

Flash seemed annoyed about something, but Wally was excited, talking faster than anyone could understand.

M'gann was sitting next to Conner half asleep, while J'onn watched them.

Black Canary and Green Arrow were there, along with Red Arrow. Jason was a little surprised at that. Roy had been distancing himself since finding out he was clone.

But he was here.

Zatanna and Rocket were at the mountain now, along with Icon. They were chatting with Artemis.

Kaldur was speaking quietly with Aquaman.

And Superman was just standing there looking tired and annoyed.

Yeah, this was going to be one interesting party.

**Hey. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews to inspire me. :) Please. Please please please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hi! I'm so sorry I'm a day late with my update. But since I don't remember yesterday . . . yeah.**

**I need to get myself more sleep.**

**Thank you to my three reviewers, 5-STAR, Alex Skywalker, and DragonChild157.**

**Disclaimer: *shouting in the background* FINE! I don't own Young Justice! Are you happy now? No? TOO BAD!**

It was kind of amusing for Robin to watch the interaction of the Team and the League with Tim and Jason.

Of course, some of the League members knew who they were, so they acted normal.

But Artemis, who didn't know that she knew them, was incredibly surprised at how familiar the two younger kids acted around her.

And then of course there was Wally, who knew Jason and Tim. And so therefore, Mount Justice was filled with Wally yelling in fear as Tim cackled behind him, holding the dreaded glue and trying to catch his feet.

Jason of course, was lying in wait around the next corner to stop Wally from escaping.

Robin was in the rafters. He wanted some quiet. Besides, some of his injuries from fighting the Joker stung like crazy, and he was pretty sure that Wally would use him like a shield if he went on the ground.

But he came down when Alfred arrived.

"Hey Agent A." Robin said calmly, dropping down from the rafters. "Could you get me some ice to put in these bruises? They sting terribly."

"Master Robin, You know that Batman forbade you from fighting the Joker alone for a reason." Alfred chided.

Robin had to stop himself from reacting to the extreme change in Alfred's voice.

He sounded like he was from anywhere _but_ England. "Yes Agent A. I know. But Batman was busy, and I wasn't about to let the Joker run around the city! Besides, most of my injuries are from being trapped in a swinging cage." Robin replied calmly.

He could see, even with the mask, that Alfred was worried. "Come Master Robin."

Alfred led the way to the infirmary. "Master Robin, how do your injuries feel?" Dick sighed. He knew he had to answer truthfully.

"Pretty sore actually." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Alfred sighed. "Come Master Robin, the Batman said he would meet us in the infirmary so that I could check him over as well."

Robin felt a little bit relieved. At least he wasn't the only one being a bit babied.

When they got to the infirmary, Batman was standing looking . . . like Batman. Calm, composed, and waiting for whatever might come next.

Robin shivered.

He almost wanted to be like Batman. But another part of him resisted the idea.

He still remembered that horrible training exercise gone wrong. He hated the memories of watching his friends die . . . leading them to their deaths.

And yet, Batman would sacrifice pretty much anything for a mission.

Robin was pretty sure he couldn't do that.

But he was also sure that at some point he would have to stop being Robin. He didn't want to be Batman's partner forever.

"Robin, take off your costume and change into your civvies. It will be easier for Agent A. to treat your injuries that way." Batman said gruffly.

Robin rolled his eyes. That was one of the pieces of advice that Batman himself never followed. Batman never wore civvies when around the other members of the League, unless he was Bruce at the time.

But nevertheless, he went to the infirmary supply closet and took out a T-shirt and jeans.

He changed, and then exchanged his mask for sunglasses. "Ready." Robin said quietly. Alfred immediately began to clean his cuts, and put a salve on his bruises, muttering under his breath.

"Rob! Dude! Save me!" Wally wailed as he zipped into the room, followed by an angry Artemis, Tim, and Jason.

Without even needing to look, Alfred stopped Wally from hiding behind Robin.

"Sir, Master Robin is being checked over. I suggest that you go and rejoin the others. I do believe that Master Green Arrow has gone to get a Christmas tree to make it more festive." Alfred said calmly.

Wally whimpered as he tried to get around Alfred, constantly checking over his shoulder to see where Artemis was.

" !"

Wally took off again and tried to hide behind Batman. Immediately Robin began to crack up. This was going to be interesting.

Batman sighed, and then used his grappling gun to get himself out of the way just as Artemis aimed an arrow towards Wally.

Wally screamed as a thick substance surrounded him.

He tried to vibrate through it, but it didn't work. "Help me somebody! Flash! Supes! Help!" Robin doubled over laughing, hardly able to breathe.

Artemis stalked up to Wally and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you Wally West." She snapped. "You were saying _what_ about my family again? Something about me being the only redeeming person there?"

Robin looked up and caught the eye of Jason and Tim. They were cracking up, and watching with evil smirks on their faces.

"Artemis, I think you're firing your arrows in the wrong direction." He said cheerfully, ignoring the alarmed looks that his two younger brothers shot towards him. "I think the troublemakers are wearing my suit."

Immediately Artemis gave Wally a kiss, and then turned on Tim and Jason.

"Run for you life!" Jason snapped, sending Robin a death glare as the two little birds turned and ran the other way.

Artemis followed, nocking an arrow.

Robin began to laugh again as Batman began to help Wally out of the foamy substance that surrounded him.

"That was priceless!" He gasped. "So worth the looks on their faces!"

Robin saw Batman glance towards him, and the smallest hint of a smile appeared, for just a second.

"They're dead." Wally said, looking with disgust at the gunk that clung to him. "Artemis is going to kill them."

"Nah." Robin said, as Alfred finished bandaging a cut on his arm. "She's playing with them, just like she was playing with you."

Wally turned to him with an outraged expression. "Dude! You knew that she was playing with me and you didn't say?"

"Yep. She knew it was them the entire time." Robin said confidently. And then he cackled as he heard Jason yell angrily.

"Give me back my belt!"

**well yeah. One or two more chapters and then I will be done. I will probably visit the Young Justice fandom again after finishing my fanfiction, Of Demigods and Magicians.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It will help me to post on time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Alex Skywalker for being my only reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not wish to argue with Robin. So I do not own Young Justice**

Jason was stewing on the couch. His hair was bright green, and he was wearing some of Dick's slightly small clothes.

Artemis had dug through his utility belt and found the green hair die that Dick kept in there for probably no reason whatsoever.

And then Artemis actually used it on him.

Tim of course, was fast asleep now. He and Dick were curled up on one of the couches, both fast asleep.

Jason wondered how on earth he was younger than Richard.

Of course, there was also the fact that Dick was injured, and had been up for two days straight because of a mission the night before with Batman.

With the added help of the seemingly inherited Bat insomnia.

And Tim was ten.

Zatanna, Rocket, M'gann, and Artemis kept shooting glances at the two younger boys, and Jason rolled his eyes as he heard their giggles.

It was obvious that even Wally, Conner and Kaldur found it cute that the Boy Wonder could just curl up and fall to sleep.

Alfred of course, made sure that both of the boys had blankets.

Jason felt his control slip, and he smiled as Tim snuggled closer to Dick. Dick immediately opened up and let his younger brother in.

"Dude! He doesn't even know what perfect blackmail this is." Wally crowed, sitting down next to Jason, eating a massive sandwich.

Jason snorted. "Of course he does. He's just completely worn out."

Wally shot him a sideways glance. "Does he hate it when you tease him about his height?" He asked quickly.

Jason smiled mischievously. "Yep."

Wally laughed. "He acts younger than you, looks younger than you, sounds younger than you, and you're younger than him!"

Jason watched as Batman walked into the room talking to Alfred.

Both men froze when they caught sight of Dick and Tim. Alfred smiled, and Batman's expression softened for a minute.

Then they carried on with their conversation.

Kaldur and a disgruntled Conner were helping Flash to carry in a Christmas tree.

Black Canary was dumping decorations into Superman's arms, despite the man of steel's protests. Jason was pretty sure it was her revenge for the fact that Superman had taken so long to try with Conner.

Green Arrow was talking with Roy about something. Roy looked angry, so Jason assumed it was about his unhealthy need to find the other Roy.

Dick, Wally, Bruce, and the entire Justice League had tried to find the other Roy. They still had a group looking.

But Dick had told Jason and Tim that Roy thought they were just giving up.

Which was idiotic of him, but Dick said that Roy wasn't traught.

Jason had rolled his eyes and left Tim to ask what traught meant for about the millionth time.

Because the little genius couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the thought that changing the english language was even possible.

Green Arrow threw up his hands in exasperation and stormed off.

Jason stood up. "I'm bored. What do we do now?" He asked calmly.

Wally shrugged. "Take pictures of Rob and little bird over there? And then when they wake up, we show them."

Jason grinned wickedly. "I know just the camera to use."

"GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Tim yelled, eyes narrowed. Jason ran as fast he could. He'd forgotten how much Tim treasured his camera.

And of course, because Dick wanted the pictures off of the camera, he was also chasing Jason.

And he was completely ready to kill him as well.

"Artyhelpmeplease!" Wally yelped, dodging a Batarang. Artemis and M'gann were helping to untangle Kaldur and Conner from the Christmas decorations, and were struggling to ignore the sounds of fighting.

"Not my problem Wally. I would prefer not to die by Robin." She called.

Wally paled. Jason just closed his eyes and kept running. "You are going to die!" Robin yelled, and Jason made himself go faster.

"Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelp me!" Wally tried to hide behind Roy.

"Get your own shield! I've been on the wrong side of the Bats before and I'm not going to do it again!" Roy growled, pushing Wally away . . .

Right into Robin.

Robin turned his version of the Bat-glare (which was almost worse than Batman's) on Roy.

"Just kidding lets go Flash Boy." Roy grabbed Wally's arm, and the two of them took off.

Tim's arms wrapped around Jason's neck, and suddenly the older boy found himself on his back, the camera out of his hands, and a glaring younger brother sitting on his chest.

"Time for revenge." Tim growled in his admittedly adorable Batman voice.

He began to tickle Jason.

That was probably Jason's one weakness. He could not stand being tickled. It drove him completely crazy.

"BATMAN!" Jason yelled. He could faintly hear the sound of Robin torturing Kid Flash and Red Arrow.

Suddenly Tim stopped. He was standing next to Batman and Robin, angrily checking over his camera, and probably deleting all of the blackmail photos.

KF and Roy were leaning against the couches, looking at Robin as though he was . . . well . . . Batman.

Jason knew better.

Dick was a lot better than Batman.

**please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey :)**

**Thank you to Alex Skywalker, Lakeshine, and BirdBoyB01 for reviewing chapter nine. **

**This story has ended now. Last chapter is coming up today. **

**BirdBoyB01: thank you. I wanted a story with Jason and Tim, and here it is. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. It is sad I know, because if i did own it, Young Justice would never be canceled.**

Robin sat on the couch next to Batman, watching the end of the movie.

After the incident with Tim's camera, Alfred ran and got a nice calm Christmas movie for everyone to watch while Black Canary forced Green Arrow to decorate the Christmas tree.

M'gann was half asleep, curled up on the end of the couch with her head on Conner's lap.

Artemis and Wally were talking quietly. Zatanna and Rocket were playing cards while watching the movie. Tim was asleep again, and Alfred was helping Jason get the die out of his hair.

Flash was getting the food, along with Aquaman. Batman was talking to Superman. Icon was standing next to the couch and watching the movie.

Perfectly normal Christmas morning.

Sort of.

Robin was almost getting bored, which was bad. He was pretty sure that at some point they would need to start opening presents or something.

Robin, of course, had a gift for every single person on the Team, _and_ the Justice League, as well as some other Heroes he knew.

And the normal people. He actually had an entirely different present for Artemis, Wally, Tim, Jason, and anyone else who knew him as Dick Grayson.

Because of course they couldn't exactly be one and the same, or else people would start to suspect.

Alfred walked to the center of the room, turning off the TV as the end credits appeared. "We are going to open the gifts now," he said calmly. "If you would all gather in this main room, we could get started."

In about three seconds Flash was sitting next to Wally, bouncing at super speed.

Wally and Artemis leaned away from the speedster with looks of alarm on their faces. The mentors slowly congregated into the room.

Batman spoke. "This is the way it's going to work. Agent A. is going to pass each present around. We will take turns opening. We will start with the youngest."

Robin was glad that for once he wasn't youngest.

Alfred walked around the tree and picked up a present with Little Robin 2 on it. Robin snorted. He wondered how on earth Batman and Alfred could possible be _that_ prepared.

Tim opened the present sleepily, but the instant he saw the high tech laptop, his eyes lit up. He opened it, and Robin could see his fingers flying as he began to set it up.

Next was Jason. He looked bored as he opened his present.

When he opened it, there was a small box, and a letter. Jason ripped open the letter and read it quickly. His eyes widened, and he looked at Batman, a smile on his face.

Robin knew that Batman had been getting ready to train Jason to be the next Robin.

But it still hurt to think that his mentor might replace him at some point.

Jason put the box in his utility belt.

And now it was Robin's turn. He took the proffered box from Alfred and opened it slowly. He knew exactly what to expect. There was a note first.

_Robin. We will speak of your position as my partner when we get to the Batcave._

_Batman._

Robin sighed, and then took out the small weapon. It was something he and Batman had been working on for a few months.

"I works then?" He asked, looking up at Batman. The Dark Knight nodded.

"I tried it out a few days ago while you were on a mission with the Team. It works." Robin cackled.

He put his weapon in his utility belt, and ignored the questioning look that KF was sending towards him.

Zatanna received some weird magic thing.

Rocket got an increased power inertia belt from Icon.

Artemis got a new bow, and special arrows from Green Arrow, Black Canary, and her Mom.

Wally got new sneakers, and about a million pounds of beef jerky, and other snacks that he could store in his snack cupboard.

Kaldur got new water beaters, and some comfortable looking waterproof clothes.

Superboy got about eleven black T-shirts, and some combat boots. Superman also gave him something else, but Robin couldn't see what it was.

M'gann got the entire series of "Hello Megan!" From Garfield and Marie Logan, as well as several cards from friends from school.

Roy got a compass, a gps, a water bottle, a backpack, a bow, arrows, and all sorts of camping stuff he might need.

Most of it was from Robin and Wally, because they knew he was going to take off.

Black Canary got some books on therapy.

Robin was a little annoyed by that. Now she had more ways to bug them.

Aquaman got something that Robin didn't see. He showed it to Kaldur, and the younger Atlantean straightened, a smile on his normally calm face.

Green Arrow got a Flash shirt, a Superman shirt, and a Batman shirt, all courtesy of Roy, who was mad at him.

Batman had a journal, a flower (from Robin, old joke) a million different pens, and a coupon to get the Batmobile cleaned for free at an auto-body shop in Metropolis.

Superman got a new cape, earplugs, and a couple of novels that Robin insisted were a necessary read.

Flash got food, coupons, flowers for Iris, and handcuffs from Batman.

Icon received some tech from Wayne industries from an anonymous person (Batman.)

Alfred received a letter from each of the members of the Bat family, as well as from his family in England, and elsewhere.

J'onn received a letter from M'gann, and several tapes to send to his family on Mars.

And then they feasted. Turkey, chicken, potatoes, carrots, gravy, buns, anything anyone might possibly eat on Christmas.

Robin was glad to be spending Christmas with his family and friends.

**thank you for reviewing! I know the ending is a bit bad, but I kind of lost my inspiration for this story, because no one seemed to read it. Or really, they didn't review. Thanks to Alex Skywalker for being a constant reviewer! 3 You are the best!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
